The Colfer ministry
First Colfer Government # Second Colfer Government # Third Colfer Government The Cabinet Prime Minister Chris Colfer, 41, Charlatan * First-rate political skills, but will need to improve in key policy areas foreign affairs and economics. Deputy PM Josh Hutcherson, 38, Tilland * Credited with helping the economy through the global economic crisis. Will provide a much-needed sense of stability. Foreign Affairs Sarah Hyland, 40, Charlatan * Huge experience in her new portfolio. Departmental staff nervous about the prospect of having her as their boss. Labor and Employment James Calado, 41, Charlatan * Has been desperate to escape from immigration after bringing a more compassionate approach to border protection. Tourism and Culture Martin Plowman, 43, Charlatan * Experienced former Trade minister and key Colfer ally. Fashion and the Arts Stacey Bendet, unknown, Oleva * Also a key Colfer ally. Defense Esteban Guiterrez, 40, Charlatan * Incidental casualty of bizarre circumstances. Faces huge challenges in an important area. Transportation Katerina Graham, 42, Charlatan * Strong parliamentary performer who works well between various factions. Works and Highways Bernd Herndlhofer, 41, Oleva * Also Strong parliamentary performer. Education Shailene Woodley, 39, Charlatan * A potential risk but good with people and better suited to this new portfolio. Energy Jayma Mays 52, Oleva * Former unionist who is respected in the resources sector. Communications Jimmy Fallon, 56, Tilland *Continues with one of the government's major policy challenges rolling out its mega broadband plan. Justice Christopher Zanella, 40, Charlatan * Former Prime Minister Despite speculation, remains in a low-key but vital portfolio. Has performed solidly if silently. Health Lucy Hale, 42, Charlatan * Remains in key portfolio. Highly competent but still struggling with the legacy of the Zanella health plan. Agriculture Matthew Morrison, 52, Charlatan * Made little impact as special minister of state. Unlikely to make major changes in new portfolio. Housing and Families Briana Evigan, 44, Charlatan * Not flashy in the media, but recognised as being strong on policy. Retains existing portfolios. Finance Cory Monteith, 49, Charlatan * Sometimes seen as robotic but also viewed as tough and thorough. Environment Micah Sloat, 50, Charlatan * Will face a tough task balancing economic considerations against environmental concerns. Water Stef Dusseldorp, 41, Charlatan * Also face a tough task. Trade Harry Tincknell, 39, Charlatan * Fancies himself as a comedian. An excellent performer with a chance to prove himself in a low-key but important portfolio. Climate Change Freddy Loix, 61, Oleva * Star performer. Former unionist faces a mighty task working with the Greens and independents to develop a climate policy. Budget Jim Parsons, 58, Charlatan * Also Credited with helping the economy through the global economic crisis. Home Affairs Francia Raisa, 43, Charlatan Police Mark Salling, 49,Charlatan Social Development Adam Blacklock,37,Tilland Human Settlements António Félix da Costa,40,Charlatan Veterans Affairs Jason Plato,66,Charlatan Youth and Sports Brendon Hartley,41,Charlatan Food and Drink Nutrition Chace Crawford,46,Oleva Woman's Affair Troian Avery Bellisario,45,Oleva Information Paul Wesley,49,Charlatan Cabinet Secretary Jaymel Custodio,40,Charlatan See Also # The Zanella ministry # The Sarfarti ministry Category:Cabinet of Allegheny